


The Time Has Come

by PizzaNSunshine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Elena of Avalor - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confession, Romance, but first girl talk, eleteo, nosey best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: With the help of one of her best friends, Elena realizes that what she's feeling for her royal wizard is deeper than friendship. Now she must decide when and how she will tell him. Set just after the credits roll during the episode "Giant Steps".
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This two part fic was not originally meant to be one. In fact, I wrote part 2 first and then part 1 came to me as a completely separate fic. With just a bit of tweaking, they fit together as one, so here we are :)

Elena was ecstatic to have Naomi back. A gaping hole had been left in Elena's life at the departure of one of her best friends. Team Avalor just wasn't the same without her—Elena wasn't the same without her. Of course, she was beyond grateful for Mateo and Gabe's friendship, but that didn't make her miss Naomi any less. 

But after months of letters from sea, Naomi had returned! The team was back together and Elena couldn't be happier. 

Naomi had just shared the good news and once Elena had hugged her friend, she had to turn her attention to the stack of paperwork that wasn't going to complete itself—though she often idly wondered if there was something Mateo could do with his magic to expedite such things? 

She couldn't help but smirk as she caught Naomi out of the corner of her eye plopping down in her old seat and propping her boots on the council table, just like old times.

Naomi made herself comfortable, watching Elena scribbling and stamping through her pile of royal documents, a sly grin toying at the corners of her mouth. There were a few changes she'd noticed in her best friend in just the few hours since she'd arrived back in Avalor, and she wanted to know more.

"So," she snickered, making a show of casually picking at her nails, though she was barely concealing the laughter in her voice. "I couldn't help but notice you and a certain royal wizard making eyes at each other today," 

Elena startled at that, her pen slipping and scratching a dark line of ink right across the royal decree she'd been signing. "Wha— No! I mean— When— Why would you—?!" she spluttered incoherently. Naomi's smirk grew as her best friend's face flooded with color. 

Clearing her throat, Elena composed herself, sitting straight in her seat and turning her eyes back to the paper in front of her. "I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about," she finally said with a sort of forced dignity.

Naomi snorted. "Right. And I'm the queen of Cordoba." She swung her feet down and leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table. "So, if you two weren't giving each other googley eyes earlier, riddle me this, your highness—why did I walk into this very room not even twelve hours ago to find two of my best friends looking preeeeetttyyy cozy together?" She smirked. "While mutually attempting to spy on me, I might add."

Renewed heat flooded the crown princess's face as she stared unseeingly at the document before her, her lips pursed together to hide her smile. Her heart fluttered in her chest and a pleasant tingling sensation flashed over her skin as she remembered the brief moment earlier that day when she'd been surprised to find herself tangled together with Mateo. What was more, she kind of _liked_ it—even more than the usual friendly hugs and comfortable companionship they'd shared over the years. 

"Er—" Elena bit her lip, glancing sidelong at Naomi. " Would you believe me if I told you that I honestly don't know?"

Eyes narrowing, Naomi regarded her best friend for a moment before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Actually, yes. Yes I would." She nodded, a knowing gleam in her eye. "Because while you are full of great love advice for literally everyone you know, you are clueless when it comes to your own heart."

Elena's gaze snapped up, her forehead furrowed with indignation. "Excuse me? What do you mean by _clueless_?"

"I mean that I've been watching you with Mateo for over three years now," Naomi rolled her eyes. "and I've wanted to smack you both upside the head for awhile now, they way you two go on. It's gross."

"Gross?" Elena stared as if Naomi had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"

Naomi sighed dramatically. "I'm talking about the way you look at each other, watch each other when the other isn't looking, move together as if you were connected by a freaky magnet or something—the gross part is that you two are so ooey gooey together and, yet, you're still completely oblivious to what it means!"

"Ooey...gooey?" Elena snorted, her eyebrows flicking upward. She couldn't imagine what Naomi was on about. "And was, exactly does—whatever it is you're talking about mean, exactly?" She propped on elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, waiting.

"It means," Naomi started slowly with the air of one explaining that one plus one equals two. "That you two are so touchy feely, even for you, and so soft with each other and so—so joined at the hip that literally everyone knows what you both refuse to acknowledge."

"Which is?"

"That you and Mateo are. in. _love_."

"What?!" Elena squawked, shocked as she leapt to her feet, slamming her hands on the table. "No! That's impossible! You are crazy. I mean—!" She froze as her dress shifted to purple. "Oh no—" 

They both had to duck when a portrait came off the wall and flew across the room, smashing against the other wall while the documents on the desk exploded into a scattered mess. 

"Whoa! Calm down Elena!" Naomi peeked out from where she was crouching behind the table. "It's nothing to freak out about!"

Elena closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. 

_pretty waterfalls, floating leaves, baby jaquins_

She smiled, her mind immediately quieting as Mateo's voice whispered those familiar words in her memory from all those months ago. Sighing, her dress shifted back to red and the portrait of her parents that had been wobbling suspiciously where it hung against the wall stilled. 

Naomi crawled over to where Elena sat on the floor, still breathing deeply. Sitting criss cross legged beside her, Naomi smiled, nudging her with an elbow. "I probably shouldn't say it, but your magical reaction is far more telling than your words."

Huffing out a laugh, Elena hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, thoughtful. She knew a lot about love. She knew that she loved her best friends—to include Mateo—in almost the same way that she loved her family. It was a strong, near unbreakable bond and she'd give her life for any one of them. 

But to be _in_ love? The thought had never even crossed her mind. 

She had been a bit preoccupied trying to figure out this ruling business. And the magic. Oh yeah, and then there was the fact that villains seemed to be lining up in the shadows, threatening harm to her and her kingdom. 

She thought about Gabe and Naomi and how precious their friendship was to her. The thought filled her with a soft warmth and brought a fond smile to her face. But then she thought of Mateo and what his friendship meant to her. The effect was instantaneous. Her heart fluttered, her skin flushing with warmth and she suddenly felt shy even thinking about it. 

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Gabe and I have a running bet about who would kiss who first and when," Naomi chuckled. "In fact, he's been including regular updates about you two in his letters."

Elena blushed. "Wow, I—had no idea."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. In fact," Naomi bumped her shoulder against Elena's with a smirk. "My money was on sometime next year." 

This earned her a rather unladylike snort from Elena as Naomi added, "So? Tell me what happened this morning! I want to know _everything._ "

"You're just about as nosey as Mateo, you know that?"

Naomi barked a laugh, but said nothing, simply watching Elena expectantly.

"Ugh. Fine. Well? It all happened so fast—" Elena hedged, giving herself a moment to think. "But Mateo barged in, and of course he knew exactly what I was up to even before he walked in the door—he's been checking in on me every morning since you left."

"Yeah, Gabe told me."

"Of course he did, anyways—" Elena rolled her eyes, but continued. "He knew I was missing you and when I tried to deny that I was spying on you, he just rolled his eyes and laughed before running over and insisting that I cast the spell."

"And?" Naomi prompted, eager for the details. "What happened next?"

"He took my scepter hand and held it out for me and I kind of froze in shock until our eyes met and he smiled in that familiar way of his, you know, the way that tells me he just get me, you know?"

"You two made googley eyes at each other. Yes. I am familiar with the look."

"Right." Elena snorted a laugh. "Well, I just sort of relaxed and cast the spell. And next thing I knew—" she paused, swallowing hard, her cheeks going pink again, "I was leaning into him, and he was pressed up against me with his arms around me—I could feel his breath on my cheek!"

She bit her lip, thinking about the strange tightness in her stomach and how she'd suddenly felt all breathless. Honestly, she'd had about ten seconds to register what was happening—a strange fleeting thought about kissing had barely crossed her mind—before Naomi walked into the room, completely distracting her as it all slipped away.

How had she not realized what it was before? 

Oh. Probably because they'd been hunting giants and malvagos and sorcerers and wicked magical creatures all day. She hadn't had a spare moment to even think about that moment with Mateo. 

Until now.

And now that she thought about it—she thought that maybe? Just maybe, Naomi might be right.

"Mmhmm." Naomi hummed, her smirk growing into a wide grin that held just a bit too much understanding. 

"Oh shut up!" Elena complained, though she was laughing as she smacked Naomi in the arm. She hid her face in her arms, still propped on her knees. "What am I going to do?"

Naomi couldn't help but scoff. "Pfft. What do you think? You should save us all the pain of watching you two dance around your feelings and just tell him!"

_Just tell him._

Elena straightened, eyes going wide with panic and she shook her head vigorously. "Oh my god, no! I couldn't! What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you watched him around you? He's head over heels. I would bet my—I mean _your_ —ship on it." She laughed.

Elena was quiet for a long moment. "I—I need time to think," she said finally, swallowing. "I mean, how do you just go up to your best friend and say 'I think I'm in love with you'? Besides—we both have a lot on our plates—" She ran her fingers through her hair, smacking her forehead against her knees. "Ugh. This is so confusing!" 

"Seems pretty simple to me—just say it. Have dinner, go for a walk, knock on his door at midnight like you usually do—whatever. But he deserves to know."

Elena turned to Naomi, a fierce gleam in her eye as she grabbed her forearm, squeezing it. "Promise me. That you won't say anything, ok?"

Naomi regarded her a moment, eyes narrowed as she took in not only the fierce determination but also the hint of nerves and panic flickering in her best friend's eyes. She nodded, shrugging. "Fine. This is between the two of you anyways. Just know that I am on to you and pretty much everyone who knows you two knows, so it's not really a secret."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, but for now. Just—promise. Please?"

Naomi smiled, nodding. "I promise."

"Promise what?"

Both girls jumped at the sound of Mateo's voice, Elena actually bumping her head on the council table. "Ouch!"

Mateo had just walked in and was peering curiously around the council chamber, his eyebrows knit together as he took in the scattered documents, the wrecked portrait and the girls sitting under the table. "Er—are you guys ok?" he asked, concerned as he hurried around the table to where they were sitting. "And why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, we just had to dive for cover when Elena had a minor panic attack and her magic freaked out, no big deal." Naomi grinned over her shoulder at Elena, winking as she scrambled to her feet.

Elena glared. _Traitor._

Mateo's expression immediately shifted to worry, his eyes wide as he automatically offered both hands to help Elena up. "Is—is everything alright? What happened?"

Elena's expression shifted to a soft smile as she was starting to see his worry and concern for her in a whole new light. "I'm fine, Mateo. Really," she assured him, taking his hands, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Holding his hands just a bit longer than necessary, she gave him a long look, searching his face, looking for—something. 

Naomi watched them, a huge grin on her face as she rolled her eyes but said nothing. They were such idiots! But they were her idiots.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Mateo asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. 

She huffed a laugh through her nose, looking away, trying not to give away the sudden bashfulness. "No, no. Sorry." She let go of his hands, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Er—what's up Mateo?"

His eyebrows furrowed a moment before he remembered what he'd come to say. "Oh! Right! Um—your abuela told me I had to drag you to dinner. I'm not allowed to take 'no' for an answer. You too Naomi," he glanced her way with a grin. "Luisa and Francisco want to hear all about your travels."

"I'm in!" Naomi said enthusiastically. "I had planned to see my parents tonight but I ran into dad when I first got to the dock and mom is away on some royal voyage."

"Of course," Elena smiled, nodding. "Er—but maybe we should clean this up this mess first? Or rather, I should clean it up since it's my mess."

Mateo shot her a sly look—the look he often gave her when he was trying and failing to not be a show off around her. Pulling out his tamborita, he muttered an incantation, pointing it at the pieces of the painting. With the golden glow of magic, the painting repaired itself and floated back to its place on the wall. Another muttered spell and a sweeping gesture had the papers rising in the air and settling into a neat stack on the desk. 

Elena beamed with happiness and pride and—love. Yes, that fluttery happiness in her chest was definitely love—she was pretty sure, anyways. "Thanks, Mateo. What would I do without you?"

"Clean up your own messes, maybe?" Naomi teased.

Mateo laughed, shrugging. "Eh, it doesn't matter. I'm here for you now." He offered Elena his elbow with a sweet smile. 

Elena smiled back. Yes, they would definitely have to talk—she would have to tell him. 

But for now? For now, she would take the time she needed to think and process and give them both the space to focus on finding their place in the world and protecting Avalor. What was the rush? 

She looped one arm through his and reached out to loop the other through Naomi's, happy to have two of her best friends there with her. "Come on you two, we really shouldn't keep abuela waiting."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later, Elena decides the time has finally come to tell Mateo the truth.

Six months had passed and Elena had everything she'd been dreaming of over the last four years. She was queen. Her family was safe. Her kingdom was safe. Her friends were safe. She was truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever. 

And yet, there was something missing.

It had started years ago as a tiny little flutter in the pit of her stomach, but had grown into a hollow ache. She couldn't deny it any longer.

Especially when _he_ was in the room.

She'd told herself to stop. She was being silly. How could she think about romance when she had so many more important things to worry about? Besides. Her best friend? Really? How could she have fallen for her best friend? Surely he would laugh. 

He was just Mateo. Steady, faithful, reliable, kind, loving Mateo. 

Mateo, who had been there by her side from the moment she'd come out of the amulet. Mateo, who had sworn to be there for her no matter what. Mateo, who had taught her about the power of love.

Without even trying, he had become her other half—her soulmate—to the point Elena couldn't imagine doing life without him.

There had been moments in recent memory where she thought she saw a hint of the now familiar longing peering back at her from his gentle, hazel eyes. Could it be? Could he possibly feel the same? 

But what if he didn't? What if she was only seeing what she wished to see?

After her conversation with Naomi, she'd made a compromise with herself. She'd keep quiet until the coronation, focusing on her duties as crown princess and preparing to take her place as queen. Besides, they'd faced so many catastrophes and crises in recent months, they both needed to keep their wits about them for everyone's safety.

Now, however, the coronation was over. She was finally queen and peace had been restored—for the moment. There was no reason to hold back any longer, not really. They were both adults, well into their 20th year. The time had come.

The hour was late. The coronation guests had gone and the palace was quiet. Elena couldn't deny she was glad—if she had thought people were anxious for favors from the crown princess, that demand for her attention had increased exponentially the second the crystal diadem had been placed upon her head. She was quite glad to serve her people, but she would be lying if she tried to deny that it was exhausting too. Particularly when so many of the nobility were angling for their own selfish ambitions.

In spite of all of this, she was buzzing with anticipation, she knew what she had to do. But first, she stopped by her room to freshen up, washing the excess coronation day makeup from her face and changing out of the elaborate gown into her nightgown and bathrobe, secured about the waist with a sash she'd stolen from Mateo weeks before. The intricately braided hairdo also had to come down, lest she give into the headache that had been hovering about her temples. She let it hang loose in gentle waves cascading down her back.

Once she was more comfortable, yet presentable, she padded out into the hall and stopped at the door just across from her own.

She'd raised her hand to knock when a flurry of nerves hit her. What if this was a mistake? What if things became awkward? What if he thought she was crazy, or worse, he was upset? What if she drove him away?

She shook her head. No. This was Mateo, her very best friend. He knew everything about her and she couldn't keep something like his from him. Honesty was always the best policy, right?

Besides, all of their friends and family knew and she was certain she'd go mad if she kept trying to pretend there was nothing between them. Taking a deep, calming breath, she finally knocked, the sound like an explosion in the quiet hall, making her jump.

 _This is ridiculous_ , she reprimanded herself. _You are the queen of Avalor. If you can't have a simple honest conversation with your best friend, what good are you?_

With a click, the door opened and there he was. Her maroon pajama clad best friend and royal wizard peering curiously out at her. Upon realizing who was visiting, his face split into a bright smile that sent little tendrils of warmth spiraling in her stomach. That smile made her feel as if she were his favorite person in the world, earning a warm smile from her in return. It was only natural, really, seeing the feeling was mutual. 

"What can I do for you, _your majesty?_ " He he teased, stepping aside with a dramatic bow as he gestured towards the sitting area at the center of the room. 

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she walked into the room, playfully ruffling his hair and she passed. "Don't even start _that_ nonsense, you know I don't want you to call me that," she reprimanded him. "And I'm pretty sure 'no bowing' has been a rule between us from day one."

Laughing, Mateo straightened and shut the door before following her over to the semi circle couch. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh?" he shot back. "Well, you are a queen now and if I can't call you 'your majesty', what can I call you?"

"Just 'Elena' if you please." She called lightly over her shoulder before turning and plopping down, tucking her feet up beside her as she made herself comfortable, just like the many other times she'd done exactly that on evenings much like this.

He shrugged, flashing her a wide grin. "Ok, _Just_ Elena."

Banter and teasing between them was such a small thing that was a natural part of who they were together, but lately, something about it set Elena's heart thumping in a strange but pleasant way.

Giggling, she rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Honestly, I'm surprised you're still up and about after such a long day."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have knocked on my door this late at night," he retorted, smirking.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time I woke you up for some ridiculous whim or another." 

Mateo lounged a few couch cushions away from her, propping one ankle on his knee—she smiled as she noticed his bare feet. He shook his head at her declaration, his expression shifting to a soft smile. "I don't think any of your whims are ridiculous, Elena."

Elena swallowed hard, thinking through the many times she had knocked in the middle of the night, either because she had a lot on her mind or because she'd suffered yet another nightmare. Or sometimes it was just because she had something she absolutely couldn't wait to tell him. No matter the hour, Mateo had always welcomed her with open arms and did his best to offer counsel or comfort—whatever she needed, he made sure she had.

"Thank you," she said, suddenly shy, toying with a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Mateo simply watched her for a moment, curious. "So? Which of your 'whims' do I have the pleasure of entertaining tonight?" he teased.

If Elena's heart wasn't racing already, it sure was now, thundering in her chest so hard she was surprised Mateo couldn't hear it. The banter was easy, normal, but now—she had come here for a purpose. This was it. She had to say it—but she couldn't! How do you say something like that? Something so life changing? Something that could either bring them closer than ever before or drive an irreparable wedge between them—she thought she knew which way it would go. But even though Naomi had assured her he felt the same, she didn't know absolutely for sure! 

"I—I actually had something I want—no, n _eed_ to tell you, Mateo." She blushed, thankful she hadn't worn her regular everyday dress, for surely it would be pink by now. She'd never felt so nervous before! It was the strangest thing! 

She couldn't do it—she leapt to her feet and turned her back to him, wringing her hands. 

Bemused, Mateo stood up and crossed the few steps to close the distance between them, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Elena?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

At his touch, she whirled around, her breath catching in her throat when she noticed how close his face was to hers. It was right there, she could feel his breath fanning over her cheeks. Staring into his kind hazel eyes, her gaze flicked down to his lips and back up. 

He watched her, his expression shifting to surprise mixed with—something she couldn't quite define. 

_Just say it,_ the voice in the back of her mind told her. _Everything will be fine!_

"Mateo, I—" she started, the words catching in her throat, her face heating. She worried her lip, willing the words to come out. "I—" 

But once again again, the words died in her throat. 

"Elena?" He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. No matter what."

 _I think I'm in love with my best friend._

She closed her eyes, leaning imperceptibly into his touch as his fingers brushed feather light over her cheek. The words were on the tip of her tongue, so simple and yet impossible to say. Truly, it was the first time in her life she'd ever struggled with speaking the truth. 

Looking into his gentle hazel eyes felt like coming home. Without even trying, they held hope and promise—and her heart. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that whether she said it out loud or not, he held her whole heart, and he deserved to know it.

It was decided.

Without a further thought, she reached up, resting her hands on his shoulders and pressed a whisper of a kiss to his lips. 

Mateo's breath caught in a quiet gasp as she took him by surprise. When she pulled back, he stared, speechless and she worried she'd been completely wrong and she'd upset him.

When he said nothing for a moment, she opened her mouth to apologize, completely mortified that she'd overstepped her bounds and taken such liberties with her best friend. However, something clicked and his expression shifted, the shock replaced by hope and longing and desire. 

Wordlessly, he reached out to gently cradle her jaw in his hands, as if she were a delicate treasure and kissed her soundly, full on the mouth.

The moment their lips touched, all of her fears and worries melted away, her heart soaring. Elena leaned into the kiss, her hands instinctively finding their way to the back of his head, tangling in his hair while his hands slid down to her waist, pulling her flush against him.

The kiss was soft, yet urgent; sweet, and yet heated all at the same time. Elena savored the soft warmth of his lips against hers, a soft noise of satisfaction sounding from the back of her throat. Their lips moved together naturally, molding against one another in all of the right ways.

Something warm and fluttery had erupted in her core, making her feel so giddy and light, she thought she could cry. This was happening! It was really happening!

Pulling back to catch her breath, she pressed her forehead to his. "Wow," she breathed. There were no other words to describe what had just happened.

He loosed a sigh of contentment, still holding her close. "So? What was it you wanted to tell me?" he murmured, though she could hear the teasing lurking in his tone.

A huff of laughter escaped her and she shook her head. She looked at him, smiling as she reached up to brush his hair from his eyes. "Oh, you know—just that I think I'm in love with my best friend."

Grinning, he kissed her on the forehead. "Oh? Is that so? And which best friend are we talking about? Gabe or Naomi?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes before pressing another kiss to his lips. "You're hilarious, you know that?"

"I do my best." He grinned crookedly before leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "And for the record, I think I'm in love with my best friend too."

She laughed, shaking her head. This was so surreal! She could hardly believe the truth had come out and that, yet again, they were on exactly the same page. 

Taking his hand, she tugged him over to the raised platform where his bed was perched. Climbing the short staircase, she said, "I don't know about you, but I think we should get comfortable. We have a lot to talk about."

Mateo swallowed hard, nodding his head in agreement as he followed her. Pulling back the covers, he waited for her to scoot across the bed before sliding in after her. Once they'd both settled and gotten the pillows and blankets where they wanted them, Elena snuggled up to Mateo, savoring his warmth and the beat of his heart beneath her ear. Her hand rested on his chest and his arms snaked around her, holding her close. 

Sighing with contentment, Elena curled into Mateo's side, relishing the feel of his arms around her and marveling at just how natural it felt. She supposed it had to do with this not being the first time they'd curled up in bed together thanks to her constant plague of nightmares a few years back. Mateo had always been there for her when she needed him, long before she realized what her growing attachment to her royal wizard really meant. 

Tilting her head back so she could see his profile, she pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before murmuring, "How long?"

"Hmm?" he hummed. "Oh! How long—have I known I was in love with my best friend?"

"Yes, that." She giggled.

He was quiet a moment, letting out a shaky breath. "I think—it all clicked into place for me the first time we went to Takaina and—" he swallowed. "I thought you had died when you fell into that well. And I think I realized then that you were more than a friend—" his voice trailed off as his fingers brushed softly through her hair.

Takaina? Wow. That fateful night, when everything in her life had changed yet again, was over a year ago. 

"How—" she paused. "I mean, why? Why didn't you tell me?" She pulled back just enough to prop herself up on an elbow so she could see him.

Mateo adjusted his arms so that he was still holding her as she pulled away. Blushing at her question, he looked away, uncertain. "Well? I—I guess I was afraid. Of hurting what we already had. You know?"

Glancing back at her, his lips twitched up into a crooked smile and he brought one hand up to cup her cheek. "You're my best friend, Elena," he said softly, "And I didn't want to do something to ruin that. I mean, what if you didn't feel the same way?!" He scrunched his eyes shut. "I—I would never forgive myself if I did something to hurt our friendship."

Elena smiled, leaning in to kiss him. She understood that sentiment all too well, actually. It was exactly how she'd felt for the past few months as being near him and maintaining the status quo had become increasingly difficult. 

"What about you?" he asked, curious. "How long have you known?"

Elena blushed, her face flooding with color at the memory of the day she realized what it was she felt for her royal wizard.

"Elena? What is it?" 

"I—well? Do you remember the day Naomi came back? You know, just before we went chasing after that giant in Vallestrella?"

Mateo's smile grew. "How could I forget the day I was manhandled by a baby talking, mushroom headed giant?"

She snorted. "Right. Well, umm—you see, er—remember how just about every day before you'd been checking on me and making sure I was doing ok after everything that had happened with Esteban and the Delgados and then Naomi leaving?"

"Yeah, I remember." His smile softened. He'd really enjoyed seeing her first thing every morning and sitting with her as they read the latest letters and caught up on the latest gossip.

"Well, do you remember the day Naomi came back and you caught me using my scepter to check on her?"

He laughed. "I'll never forget the guilty look on your face, it was priceless."

"Yeah, well, you ran over and took my hand and—" she ducked her head, the color creeping further onto her cheeks. "It was like slow motion. One minute you were holding my hand and I was suddenly aware of—you." Glancing back up, she smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "Your warmth, your closeness—by the time Naomi popped up, I could feel your breath on my cheek and I was suddenly distracted from my quest to check up on her. My heart was racing and all I could think was, 'Gods. If I just turned my head a tiny bit to the right, I could be kissing him'."

Mateo stared in disbelief. He remembered that day all too clearly, remembering exactly how close he'd come to slipping up himself. 

"I actually don't know what came over me that morning," he admitted. "I had only intended to egg you on for my own curiosity about Naomi too, you know? And then I was holding your hand and I felt like every second some inexplicable force drove me closer and closer until I was practically wrapped around you. And then—you leaned into me and your fingers brushed over mine and—" he swallowed, his voice going soft, "I thought I was going to lose my mind! I—I wanted to kiss you. So badly."

It was incredible, really, how they'd been on the exact same page all those months ago, to the point of choosing to keep it to themselves for months. Honestly, Elena could hardly believe that all of her agonizing and worry had been for nothing. 

She smiled, a new kind of warmth kindling in her. A spark made up of relief and happiness and—was that— _desire_? 

Pulling back just a bit so she could look him in the eye through a heavy lidded gaze, her lips quirked up in a crooked sort of smile that was almost taunting. "Well?" she challenged, "What are you waiting for? Now's your chance."

Mateo huffed a laugh. "I really shouldn't waste this opportunity, should I?" 

"No. You really shouldn't."

Once again, their lips met, this time in perfect sync. It started out soft and slow, but quickly built in heat and urgency. It was as if a floodgate had been released now that they knew exactly how the other felt. 

The rest of the night was peppered with heated kisses, tangled limbs and thoroughly exploring the other's body in new and interesting ways. In between all of that, they talked—about life and love and dreams. 

It was clear they were still the best of friends, but now there was something more. Something that they knew would grow from that day forward into something beautiful and strong. Something that had the potential to last a lifetime. 

Elena had known from the beginning that she needed Mateo right there by her side. She just hadn't known exactly how close she needed him. Now she knew and, as far as she was concerned, there was no turning back. The two of them had crossed a line that night and the only way was forward. Together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Collisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669357) by [Arala25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25)




End file.
